Running Away
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Kyo x Kagura. (Chapter 3 is Up!) Kyo finally has enough of Kagura and blows up at her. How will Kagura react?
1. Default Chapter

I hope this fic is not boring but the more I read about Kyo and Kagura, the more I like them. Here is another fic in there honor! ^_^ Please enjoy! ~Sarah-chan~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running Away  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 1

  


  
This morning I woke up in a better mood then I'd experienced in a long time. Today was Kyo's birthday and I was planning to go over and surprise him. I'd spent nearly the last month making Kyo a plush cat, much like my backpack, and now it was finally finished. Today was going to be the perfect day to give it to him.

  
My mom peeked into my room when she heard me humming to myself as I got dresses. "Kagura, what are you so happy about today?"

  
"Today I am going to see Kyo!" I smiled at her for a moment before returning to my preparations, ignoring anything else that she was trying to say.

  


  
I skipped all the way to Kyo's school, humming a little song to myself. I know that various people I passed on the street had stopped and stared at me strangely but I didn't care. I was going to see Kyo, the man I loved more than anything else in the whole world!

  
Just as I rounded the corner of the school, I saw him. He was fighting with Yuki but even though I could tell that he was mad, something told me that he was also enjoying himself. His orange hair glowed in the sunlight so beautifully that I couldn't have looked away if I'd wanted to.

  
"I'll kill you, damn mouse!" Kyo screamed loudly, preparing for his next attack.

  
"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

  
His whole body froze the moment he heard my voice and I saw a look of fear flash across his face.

  
"K-Kagura?!"

  
"KYO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I ran towards him at full speed and caught him just as he was turning away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday! I tried to call you! Why didn't you call me back?! I want to take you out today!"

  
"Kagura... I think he's suffocating." Yuki said softly with a soft tap on my shoulder.

  
When I looked down to see what Yuki was talking about, I noticed that Kyo's face was turning blue and he looked about ready to pass out.

  
"Oh no! I'm sorry!" I immediately released Kyo's neck and took a tight hold of his hand instead. "I just get too excited sometimes."

  
"Kagura! How are you?"

  
I looked up to see that Tohru had just joined us and she gazed over at Kyo and I with a big smile on her face.

  
"Hi Tohru! Today is Kyo's birthday so I am taking him out to celebrate!"

  
"Kyo's birthday?! I had no idea! Happy Birthday, Kyo! I hope that you and Kagura have a nice time." Tohru responded immediately with the bubbly enthusiasm that I loved.

  
"Oh Kyo! I brought you a present too!" I quickly dug into my backpack with my free hand and pulled out the bag that contained the plush cat. "Here you go! Also I am going to pay for dinner and a movie and a---"

  
"STOP IT!" Kyo yelled out suddenly, cutting me off in mid-sentence. "Stop it! I'm so sick of you! When are you going to get it through your head that I don't like you?!" 

  
"Kyo..."

  
His eyes bore into mine with an expression that could only be described as hatred and something deep in my heart broke. This wasn't Kyo's normal annoyed reaction. This was something more. This was a stare that I couldn't fight. 

  
"But Kyo, I just---"

  
"JUST KNOCK IT OFF! LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He tore his hand from mine, causing the bag I'd been holding out to go flying away. It landed in the middle of the street and burst open. The cat doll that I'd made for Kyo rolled into a lane of heavy traffic and within seconds, I watched as the plush was crushed by a speeding delivery truck.

  
Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and I all froze in shock as we stared at the remains of the doll but I barely even noticed that they were still there. I felt as though I'd been the one who'd been run over and when I was finally able to force myself to look away, I couldn't look Kyo in the face. I kept my eyes firmly locked on my feet, trying my best not to let Kyo see that I was trying, with every ounce of my being, not to cry.

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. ... I---I didn---" My voice finally broke and large, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks.

  
"Kagura..." I heard Tohru whisper my name softly but I didn't respond. Instead I stood my ground the best I could.

  
I felt like my knees would give out at any time so after a minute in silence, knowing that all eyes were on me, I couldn't take it anymore and I turned away, running as fast as I could.

  


  
I ran and ran until my tears blinded my vision and I tripped, falling painfully to my hands and knees. My breath came out in choking sobs and no matter how hard I tried to stop them, my tears fell like waterfalls.

  
"Why? ... Why?" I cursed myself quietly as I kneeled on the ground.

  
I really was an idiot. I'd known all along. I really had know! Everyone always told me that I was stupid and pathetic for being 'obsessed' with Kyo but I hadn't cared. All that mattered to me was my true feelings but today Kyo had made it clear that he couldn't care less about my feelings. He despises me.

  
"Kagura?" The soft voice behind me sounded full of concern.

  
I looked up to see Tohru staring down at me with lines of concern etched into her face. "Are you okay?" She kneeled down in front of me as she spoke.

  
"Tohru!" I leaned forward into the younger girls shoulder and allowed my tears to fall until I had no more left. She silently stroked my hair and held me until I was able to sit up again.

  
"I'm sorry." I spoke in a soft whisper.

  
"It's okay. I just don't want to see you upset." Tohru sounded sympathetic until she saw my hands and knees. Then she gasped out in shock. "You're bleeding! We have to get you to a doctor! Let me walk you home."

  
"Okay." I nodded in reply but the whole way home I was deep in thought. Kyo's words replayed over and over in my head and all I could see were his hateful eyes, followed by the crushed plush cat that probably still remained in the street.

  
"Kagura ... Kagura." Tohru's voice yanked me from my thoughts and when I looked up we were standing at the gates of the main house.

  
"I guess I was lost in thought."

  
"I know."

  


  
"Sit." Hatori spoke to me firmly and when I did as I was told, he immediately began to tend my wounds. I noticed him gaze up at me every few minutes with a look of confusion but he didn't ask what was wrong and I didn't trust myself to speak.

  
"Tohru, can I talk to you for a moment?" When Hatori was done wrapping my hands and knees, he'd turned to Tohru. He didn't even bother addressing me but how could I blame him? I'd never even said hello.

  
When they left the room, I just sat in the chair, staring at the bandages on my knees. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. My whole life seemed pointless now because my most important person had refused me. All I wanted to do was disappear.

  


  
Later that afternoon, I gazed out my bedrom window. I looked across all the buildings that were part of the main house and began to feel very trapped. Being in the Sohma family and even being cursed by the junnishi had never bothered me as much as it had most of the others because I'd always had Kyo. My love for him had made everything seem alright but I'd just been fooling myself. My future with Kyo had all been in my mind.

  
I had to get away. My room felt too small, like I was suffocating, so I ran outside but that wasn't enough. The walls of the buildings and the surrounding gate overcame me. I felt like the whole world was crashing in on me so I ran again but this time I ran out the main gate and away from the Sohma prison as fast as I could.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Chapter 2 - Lost?

  


  
Was it too boring? I hope not! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry for taking so long to update this fic but I had to rewrite it several times until I was happy with it! I hope that you enjoy it and think that it is worth the wait! *HUGGLES* ~Sarah-chan~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running Away  
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 2  
  
Several hours later, I collapsed against the cool rock wall, gasping for breath. I'd run quite a long way from the Sohma compound and when I looked around my current surrounds I realized that I'd run to the place where Kyo and I had loved to play when we were children. Until this very moment, I'd forgotten that this place had even existed.  
Just looking at the small meadow nestled high up in the mountains, it didn't seem like any time had passed between those days filled with childhood innocence and our current lives, yet my heart knew that we'd never be able to go back to what we once had. Back then, we didn't completely realize what it meant to be a Sohma and the true pain of our curses. Now, heartache and tragedy had taken their various tolls on us but, even so, visions of our past began dancing in my mind while I gazed across the field.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Kagura?"  
I looked down at the younger boy who'd run over to me with tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. His face looked horrified and I immediately became concerned.  
"Kyo?! What's wrong?"  
"W-Why is everyone afraid of me?"  
Although I was only 8 years old, my heart broke when I saw the lone tear make a trail down his cheek. I wanted to deny his question but I couldn't lie to his sweet face. It took me a long time to decide what to say but before I said a word, I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and held him tightly.  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
"Really?" He pulled away from me slightly and gazed up at me with wide-eyed surprise. "Do you mean it?"  
"I mean it. I'll always be here for you and I'll accept you no matter what." I held out my pinkie finger to him and grinned. "Pinkie swear!"  
Kyo giggled a little before wrapping his pinkie around mine. "Okay, you promised! Now we'll always be friends, right?"  
"Right!"  
Kyo squeezed me tight one more time before we broke apart and looked at each other with a smile.  
"Lets go play, Kagura!" He took my hand and began to run, dragging me behind him through the fields, laughing the whole time.  
  
'I'm so sick of you!'  
The memories of Kyo's shriek of anger earlier that day shattered my vision of our past and drug my mind back to reality. It was going to be dark soon and I cursed myself for running off foolishly without making any preparations. I was still wearing that short, pale yellow dress that I'd put on to meet Kyo in but now the dress was covered in dirt and tears.  
Dark clouds were moving across the sky faster then I would have liked but there was no stopping mother nature. I just knew that I needed to find shelter before the rain began to fall.  
I pulled myself to my feet and began walking again, purposely avoiding walking through the meadow that I'd once found so comforting. I still didn't know where I was headed but an unknown destination was better than a place where you're unwanted.  
I walked for nearly another hour before I finally found some shelter under some dense trees, right along the edge of a steep slope. The sun had gone down a while earlier but the sprinkling of light rain had only begun just as I was snuggling between the two trees that would hopefully provide shelter from the coming storm. Getting ill would only make things worse.  
  
*Crack*  
A noise woke me from my dreams and I immediately knew that something wasn't right. The rain was hammering down against the dirt and grass surrounding my shelter but surprisingly, only a few drops had landed on me. The moisture in the air is what made me uncomfortable though, it chilled me to my very core.  
I wrapped my arms around my chest and tried in vain to stay warm. *CRACK* The sound was louder this time but I couldn't figure out what the noise was. I'd thought it was a stick breaking but the sound was too loud for that. This was an earsplitting crack.  
I slowly climbed to my feet but remained under the trees. I tried to keep my nerves under control but having never slept outside before by myself made me a little nervous.  
*CRACK, SNAP, CRACK*  
I felt the ground beneath my feet move and my knees buckled under me in fear. At first I'd thought that it was an earthquake but then I realized that only the ground in my immediate area was moving. Actually, it was sliding. There was going to be a landslide.  
I jumped to my feet and tried to run further up the hill but my foot slipped in the wet mud and I landed face first into a large puddle. I was covered head to toe in mud and now soaking wet but I didn't let that stop me. I quickly climbed back to my feet again and tried again to get above the slide that was beginning to pick up momentum.  
I could see the place where the land was more solid only 10 feet in front of me but just when I had hope that I would make it, the ground beneath my feet disappeared and my scream was lost in the roar of the slide.  
The sensation of falling only lasted a moment before I was swept down the mountain on a wave of mud, rocks and trees. Bushes and other objects scratched my arms and legs as I slid and I quickly realized that if I didn't find a way out of this soon, I'd be in serious trouble.  
I saw a tree coming towards me quickly so I reached out as far as I could and grabbed the branch tightly. The mud tore across my legs, trying to engulf me in it's destruction but I fought with all my might to stay in the tree.  
The skin on my hands and arms were slipping with all the mud but my death grip kept me glued to my spot for nearly 2 minutes before the roar of the landslide grew quieter and finally faded out all together.  
When I finally knew that it was safe, I let go of the tree and fell about 4 feet to the ground. The rain still poured down in buckets but I barely noticed. My heart was pounding in my chest and my whole body felt numb. My adrenaline was at an all time high and it took everything in me not to break down and cry. I'd been swept a long way down the mountain and now had no clue where I was. I was lost.  
I started to walk towards a cluster of trees several yards away but when I placed pressure on my right foot, a sharp pain shot through my ankle and I collapsed into a heap. After a quick check I knew that my ankle wasn't broken but it was still twisted pretty bad.  
I made a quick prayer to any deity who might be listening for someone to come and rescue me but deep down I knew that it was pointless. Kyo was the only person who knew these mountains inside and out but the chances of him coming to save me were slim. He'd said himself that he didn't want me around so it wouldn't make any sense of him to come and save me.  
"SOMEBODY... HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out without any real hope of someone hearing me. I was just trying to keep my mind off the pain as I hobbled to the trees for more shelter.  
My warm, salty tears mixed in with the rain that ran down my face. The one man that I didn't want to think about every again seemed to be the only thing that I could think of. His face was so clear in my mind. In the past, every time I was upset, all I'd had to do was think of Kyo and that promise of friendship that we'd made so many years ago and then everything would be okay. Today, my thoughts of him just seemed to make everything even more painful.  
I was only just realizing that Kyo had become my whole world. People had always tried to tell me that I'd only be hurt if I didn't grown up and move on but I'd ignored them all. Now they were proven right and I looked like the fool. The problem was that I couldn't tell my heart to be smart. I still loved him, even now.  
"Kyo..." I whispered his name and buried my face into my hands. "Kyo... please help me." Finally tje choking sob that had been building in my chest escaped my throat and I allowed all my fear and pain out of me.  
A cold wind picked up and blew my wet clothes firmly against my skin, making me feel even colder then I had. A soft sneeze came out of me and I sighed in annoyance. I could already feel my cold coming on. This day and night were just seeming to get worse and worse.  
"Kyo... I'm so sorry." I spoke to myself, hoping to ease my pain. "Please don't hate me. ... Kyo..." My voice broke off again in tears.  
"Kagura?!" The deep voice came to me through the rain and caused me to freeze in shock. I didn't look up. I had to be hallucinating. The voice I heard belonged to Kyo.  
"Kagura!" Heavy footsteps ran towards me and stopped right in front of me. The person feel to their knees before me and took my face into their hands. When he tilted my face upwards, I saw Kyo looking down at me with a mixture of confusion and relief.  
"Kyo?" I had to blink several times before I really believed what I was seeing.  
"Are you okay?"  
I nodded with a murmur of agreement before Kyo gave me the biggest surprise of the night.  
He wrapped me up in his arms and embraced me firmly. "Thank God I found you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Chapter - Going home  
  
Was it worth the wait? I hope so!!! ^_^ Please let me know what you think!  
  
Sarah-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the nice reviews. I am glad that you guys are liking this story! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running Away   
By: FayeValentine00 (Sarah-chan)  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Kyo held me tightly in his embrace for a long time. He was soaking wet from head to toe but didn't seem to notice. That struck me as odd because this weather usually made him extremely sluggish.  
  
"Kyo..." I whispered his name out loud again, praying that this wasn't all just a wonderful dream.  
  
"Are you really okay? The only reason I found you after that landslide was because you screamed." He pulled back from me a bit and looked down at me with concern in his eyes.  
  
"W-Why are you here?"  
  
"Huh?" I could see that he was becoming annoyed that I was not rejoicing over the fact that he had come to rescue me and that look of disapproval made my tears flow down my cheeks a little faster.  
  
"I thought ... I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I buried my head into my hands, not wanting to see the expression of anger that would cross his face but no retort or sarcastic remark followed.  
  
In fact, Kyo stayed quiet for a long time until he finally sat down next to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I felt him sigh heavily before he began to speak softly.  
  
"Dammit Kagura. ... I went to your house this afternoon but you were already gone. I waited for a while but then your mom started getting really worried so I came out looking for you. ... I didn't mean to snap at you like that but ... but why do you always have to be so damn pushy?"  
  
My body began to shake as I fought back my tears. Kyo seemed to be talking more to himself then to me and I was starting to realize that maybe even Kyo didn't exactly know why ha had come after me.  
  
"I still remember our promise. ... You were always the only one who never treated me differently. No matter what happened, you were always with me, jut like you promised. ... I don't understand why you still do it, even after I treat you the way I do."  
  
"Because I love you. ... I just to make you happy but ... but all I ever do is end up making you mad. I should just get it through my head that you don't care."  
  
"DAMMIT KAGURA!" He shouted at me with annoyance before reaching out quickly and cupping my face with his hands. He lifted my head until I found my self gazing into his serious eyes. "Don't you understand?! If I didn't care, I'd just ignore you but for some reason ... for some reason I just keep coming back for more."  
  
"What are you saying?" I searched his face in confusion, trying to comprehend what he was saying.  
  
He glared at me for a moment before he let out an exasperated sigh and pressed his lips to mine firmly. It took me several seconds before I realized that Kyo was kissing me. His warm, soft lips lingered over mine for a long time and I closed my eyes to savor the moment.  
  
"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have come." He whispered softly into my hair once the kiss broke.  
  
I wiped some tears from my eyes before wrapping my arms a little tighter around Kyo. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" He gazed down at me with a softer look in his eyes that I'd only ever seen him reserve for Tohru.  
  
"For everything. For embarrassing you at school, beating you up when I get excited and for running away."  
  
"Just don't run away anymore, okay? I nearly had a heart attack when I realized that you'd been in a landslide. As for the other things..." He sighed heavily yet again before he said the next phrase a bit more grudgingly. "That's all part of your personality so ... so just try to keep the violence to a minimum, okay?"  
  
I giggled a bit and nodded in agreement. "Do you want me to make you a new doll?"  
  
"No. ... I'm going to fix that one. After you and Tohru ran off, I collected the one that you made me. "It will be okay."  
  
"Does this mean I can take you out for your birthday?"  
  
"No."  
  
I slumped my shoulders in defeat, feeling stupid for allowing Kyo's kiss to let me assume too much but then he tilted my face up again smiled down at me.  
  
"I'll take you out this time."  
  
"Really?" My heart soared and a for a moment, I felt like I was walking on air.  
  
"Really." Then to seal the deal, Kyo pressed his lips to mine one more time.  
  
*ACHOOOO* I sneezed after the kiss broke and Kyo's hand immediately was pressed against my forehead.  
  
"Shit! Why didn't you tell me that you were getting sick? We've got to head back home."  
  
He climbed to his feet and then helped me up too. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around me tightly. Having totally forgotten about my twisted ankle, I began to walk but the sudden sharp pain sent me falling into the mud once again.  
  
Kyo examined my ankle for a moment before looking up with me with a mixture of concern and amusement in his eyes. "Any other aliments that you'd like to tell me about?"  
  
"No. This is it. A cold and a twisted ankle." I couldn't hold back the giggle that leapt into my throat.  
  
"Come on." He surprised me yet again that night by picking me up effortlessly, cradling me in his arms like a child. The rain and mud made walking back home very slow but Kyo didn't complain once about either the rain or about carrying me.  
  
  
By the time we got back to the main house, the sun was starting to rise and activity as already beginning to pick up. Kyo and I were covered head to toe in mud but the moment Hatori saw us, he immediately let us in.  
  
"What happened?" The older man looked at us both with an unreadable expression.  
  
"I got caught in a landslide."  
  
"Of course." He sighed to himself and shook his head in disbelief before turning to Kyo with a teasing smirk. "Lucky you found her."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kyo snapped loudly but the blush creeping into his cheeks gave him away.  
  
After examining my foot and giving me a shot for my cold, Hatori sent both of us to go take baths. Kyo walked me to the women's bath house and just as I was beginning to limp inside, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I lost my balance and ended up crashing straight into he chest. Embarrassed, I quickly tried to stand up straight but Kyo grabbed me tightly around the shoulders and held me tightly against him.  
  
"Kyo..." I could feel my cheeks growing red hot and I looked up at Kyo in shock. "Someone might see us."  
  
"You have to promise something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever do anything this stupid again."  
  
"A-Alright."  
  
"Hmmm ... How cute. I wonder what Akito would say if he saw you two right now." The sarcastic voice behind Kyo made us both jump apart and turn to face the speaker.  
  
"Rin?" I looked up at her in shock. She had a dark smile on her face that told us that she was definitely up to no good.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kyo looked at our cousin with obvious distrust. We both knew that if she told Akito that she'd seen me in Kyo's arms, there'd be hell to pay. All I had to do was look at Kisa and Rin to know that.  
  
"I don't want anything. I was merely thinking out loud." He grinned to Kyo, looking like a cat who'd just been given a bowl of cream. "You seem a little jumpy today, little kitty. Did I scare you?"  
  
I watched Rin taunt Kyo for a few moments until I couldn't handle it anymore and my temper got the best of me. I grabbed her collar tightly and pulled her face within inches of mine.   
  
"Stop it, Rin."  
  
"Oh no. Is the little pig getting protective of her boyfriend?" She snorted in disgust. "Let me go. You're both pathetic."  
  
With that, she tore herself from my grasp ad walked away without ever looking back. Everyone knew that Rin had some serious issues with relationships in her past and it had left her bitter and angry. I couldn't trust her to not tell Akito what she'd seen and that very thought sent a chill down my spine because the only people Akito ever really seemed to hurt were women.  
  
Kyo's hand on my shoulder ripped me from my scary thoughts and I turned to him with the best smile that I could muster.  
  
"Don't worry. It will be okay."  
  
"Yeah." I nodded with much more confidence than I really felt.  
  
  
The next evening I stood in my room, dressing for my first real date with Kyo. The butterflies in my stomach were working overtime but I still tried my best to look better than normal. I was so excited to go out tonight, yet I was nervous at the same time. I had no clue where this was going to lead, or if it was going to lead anywhere at all. All I'd decided was that I was going to enjoy myself as much as possible, just in case this date was a one time affair.  
  
"Kagura! ... Kyo's here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter - The date  
  
  
I hope you are still enjoying this and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! ^_^ *HUGGLES*  
Sarah-chan 


End file.
